A Heated Moment
by Mrfipp
Summary: Yang gets to be a bit too much, and Blake has finding herself having enough. T for language/sexual situation.


Fipp: Just a thing really that I wrote over two days, over a three month span.

**A Heated Moment**

"Hey, Blake?"

_Please leave me alone._

"Hey Blakey~!"

_If I ignore her, she just might go away._

"I know you can hear me."

Blake continued to focus on the book in front of her, pretending that she was the only one in the room. It was close to curfew, she was dressed for bed, and all she wanted to do was get through with one last chapter.

"BlakeBlakeBlakeBlakeBlakeBlakeBl-!"

"What?" Blake snapped, lowering the book. In front of her, at the foot of her bed, Yang, also in her pajamas, lounged, her head kept up with one arm, and the other laying against her hip.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"What kind of question?" Blake replied with an air of caution.

"You're a cat-faunus, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, you got a few cat-like qualities?"

"A few..."

"Does that apply to your tongue too?" Yang then winked.

Blake groaned, and wet back to her book,

"You know, for future reference."

_And thus, another oh-so-clever innuendo from Yang Xiao Long,_ Blake thought, her annoyance growing.

Blake liked Yang, really she did. She was good-natured, patient, and very understanding, and easily one of the more together people she knew. Out of everyone she knew at Beacon, Yang was defiantly the one person she got on the most well well. Blake had no problem calling her best friend.

Though, she had to admit all the sexual innuendo had begun to get tiresome. It was a rather regular occurrence with Yang, one that had beginning to wear thin after the first few weeks, but her tendency to make rather sexual suggestions was something that had recently started to become more frequent.

Almost every day Yang would make some sort of remark regarding their male and female classmates.

"_I really hope that sword isn't a form of compensation, seems like a waste is you ask me."_

"_You think that machinist ever made anything for her own personal pleasure?"_

Not even some of the teachers were exempt from her jokes.

"_There's a couple of lessons I'd like Goodwitch to teach me."_

Blake sighed to herself, and peeked over the pages of her book. Yang laid there, laughing at her own not-so-clever joke. It had really reached a point where it was no longer funny in a lewd sort of way, but just inappropriate and very annoying.

Enough was enough, and drastic measures had to be taken.

"Well if you like," Blake said, shutting her book. "I'd be happy to demonstrate for you."

"Huh?" The smirk instantly vanished, and was replaced with a look of confusion. "What was that?"

"I said," Blake replied, putting on her best seductive voice, "if you'd want me to demonstrate to you how my tongue is really like." Placing her book down, Blake leaned forward, onto her hands and knees and began to crawl towards Yang.

"Um, uh, t-that's okay," Yang stuttered, shuffling backwards from Blake. "I can take your word for it!" She stopped, any further and she would have fallen right off the bed.

"But Yang, I thought this is what you wanted?" Blake made her way over Yang's legs.

"I, uh-" Yang stuttered.

"I mean, you're always talking such big game, but I've never actually seen you play." Blake now hovered over Yang, arms on either side of the blonde's shoulders, their faces inches merely away. "Come on, show me your more than just a tease."

"I-I've played games! Lots of games!"

"Really?" Blake lowered her body, so now that her breasts were lightly pressing against Yang's own. She was very warm, Blake had to admit. It was nice.

Yang tried to speak, but could only stutter as her face turned deep red.

Lowering her head, Blake huskily whispered into Yang's ear. "Yang, have you ever _fucked_ liked an animal?"

Yang's response was to squeak.

Blake then nibbled on Yang's earlobe.

"I GIVE!" Yang shouted, pushing Blake off her and rolling off the bed, crashing onto the floor. "You win okay!"

"Of course I do," Blake said, sitting down, now with smirk on her face. "I'm honestly surprised you cracked so easily." She laughed. "Honestly, you're like a blushing virgin or something."

Yang managed to stand up, her face still red. "You, uh, just caught me off guard is all. Off day, that kind of thing.

Blake furrowed her eyebrows as she eyed the blonder. "Yang, be honest with me, exactly how much "experience" have you had?"

"Experience?" Yang stammered, her face flustered. "Oh, I-I have had _tons_ of experience with both boys and girls. In fact, just before I came to Beacon, I had a threesome with twins I met at a bar. It was hot." Yang was sweating now.

The faunus merely blankly looked at her. "You're lying aren't you?"

Yang looked away. "...No."

Rolling her eyes, Blake stood up and began to walk towards Yang.

"What are you doing?" Yang nervously asked, starting to step back from Blake.

Blake merely smirked as she approached Yang. "Well, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be more than happy to demonstrate what I can do."

Yang tried to reply, but her voice simply leave her throat as stammered responses. She felt as though she was about to get something out when her back hit the wall. Any effort to recover was quickly squashed when Blake pinned her to it.

"Come on Yang." Blake asked sweetly, softly stroking the side of Yang's face. "Just show me what kind of experience you really have." She then leaned forward, and lightly kiss the corner of Yang's lips, causing the blonde to gasp and slide down the wall. She continued to gasp as Blake began to run her fingers through the gold mane, her other hand suddenly placing itself on her hip.

She seemed to be getting warm.

That was when Blake moved her knee between Yang's legs and slowly moved it up.

As Yang gasped and squirmed beneath her, Blake considered what she could do next.

Then suddenly her ears twitched, and she immediately stepped backwards until she jumped back on her bed.

"Wha-" Yang asked, her face red. She was unable to say anything more as the door opened up, and slammed right into her.

"We're back!" Ruby cheerfully called as she entered the dorm, Weiss right behind her.

"Ow..."

Having retaken her previous position on the bed, Blake merely smiled to herself as she watched Ruby frantically apologize to Yang.

_That'll teach her._

000

By the the next morning, Blake had begun to regret her actions towards Yang.

It had started when had witnessed the morning routines of Ruby and Weiss. The two of them had recently began dating each other, and it was clear that neither were too experienced with relationships. Whenever they tried to hold hands, they would always fumble with their fingers, trying to work out how to interlock them together, and it didn't help that Weiss never seemed too comfortable with physical contact to begin with. Kissing was worst; they would stare at each other, nervously moving closer, before one of both or them would turn away, either kissing cheeks or bumping them together. On the times that they did manage to kiss, it always seemed a bit awkward, as they often bumped their noses together.

Despite how uncertain they seemed, Blake couldn't help but find them rather adorable. They really did genuinely cared for each other, they were just inexperienced, and needed to find their own paces, and be more comfortable in themselves.

That was what made her think of Yang. She had boasted that she had some sort of sexual prowess, but with the way she acted is seemed as if she really only had as much, or maybe even less, practice than Ruby even. It made her think that maybe despite all the false bravado, Yang really had some of the same traditional, simplistic romantic that ideas that her sister would talk about.

It also didn't help that Yang avoided her the whole next day, avoiding eye contact and only speaking to her when necessary.

When all classes had ended for the day, Blake had decided to catch up with Yang, and try to talk to her in private. Yang still tried to avoid her, but Blake was finally able to corner her in a seldom-visited courtyard that was out of the way of normal foot traffic.

"Yang," she said, finally, "I just want to talk to you about last night."

The blonde barely looked at her, her attention more focused on her shoes.

Blake continued. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened. I took it too far, further than I should have gone." That was a bit of an understatement since she basically sexually assaulted Yang.

"That's okay..." Yang replied, her voice low.

"No, it's not." Blake shook her head. "I shouldn't have-"

"You were right you know," Yang had said, her voice louder. Turning her head up, she looked directly at Blake. "About how I really hadn't done much with anyone." She shuffled her feet in the dirt. "I've had a couple of boyfriends and girlfriends, but I would always do something that would scare them off. I would get nervously, and literally become too hot for them to handle, and it's hard to go beyond kissing when you burn your date's lips. I guess I decided that it was easier to talk a big game instead of actually playing one. I just didn't want anyone to think badly of me."

"Yang," Blake said sadly, approaching Yang, and placing a hand on her shoulder. "So you've never gone beyond kissing, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know... It's just, well, I always get the impression that people are judging me, like they have this idea about what kind of person I am and-?"

"And what about them?"

"Well they-"

Blake shook her head. "No. You should never let what other people think about you affect how you live yourself. You shouldn't have to make yourself look like some of of wild, party girl nymphomaniac just because of what other people think. Never be anyone else but yourself." Beneath the bow, Blake's cat ears twitched as she tried to ignore her own hypocrisy.

For a moment, it looked as though Yang was about to say something, but chose not too. Looking away, it appeared that she had began thinking of something, tossing it over in her head until her looked back up, smiling. "Thanks, that's really nice to hear from a friend."

Blake smiled back. "Any time, Yang. Now come on, I think it's time we should head back to the dorm."

"Actually, I was wondering..." Yang said, just as Blake had turned away from her.

"Wondering what?" Slowly Blake turned back to Yang, who was now blushing red.

"Well, last night," she said, trying to divert her eyes, but just continuing to look back anyway. "When you kissed me, I actually kind of liked it."

"You, liked it?"

Yang shook her head, maybe a bit too much. "Yeah! I did, and maybe I was wondering if maybe we could... you know... do it more...?"

Blake merely stared at Yang as she continued on.

"It's just that I've always had this teeny tiny crush on you," Yang demonstrated by holding her index finger and thumb close together. "And after last night, I was kind of hoping that we could kiss more often. Maybe even as girlfriends?"

Blake continued to say nothing, and thought over what Yang was saying.

She'd be lying is she said she didn't have any sort of attraction to Yang. She was, by her own admittance, very attractive with a figure most people would kill for, and the kind of personality that she found herself at ease with. Blake always had trouble getting along with people, but things were different when she was with Yang, and she always felt herself a little happier when she was around. Honestly, spending more time together, maybe as actual girlfriends, would be something good.

It would also be a lie to say that Blake never had her own... fantasies about Yang in the rare moments of alone time in the dorm she was able to get.

She watched as Yang continued to mumble and ramble to herself. Rolling her eyes, Blake decided to do something about it before she ended up sticking her foot in her mouth.

Yang didn't notice her approach. "-and well since we're both already on the same team we-"

Blake then kissed Yang, causing her to stop talking, leaving her for a moment of confusion before Yang pulled away.

"Uhu, um," Yang stammered.

"Just take that as a yes."

"Really?!"

"Yes. And just know that has to be the dumbest goofiest grin I've ever seen."

Yang countered with that grin. "So, can we kiss more? Like right now?"

Blake gave a small smirk. "I'd like that." She then leaned in again.

It was sort of obvious how little experience Yang had. She kept pressing her lips against Blake's awkwardly, she would occasionally end up biting her lips, and she would force her head forward, as though she was trying to take control of the situation, but not really having any idea on where to go from there, almost sending her to fall back.

It was also hot. Not the good kind of hot that Blake liked, but actually hot. Yang's lips were actually getting hot.

Gasping, Blake pulled back. "What was that?" she asked, putting a hand to her lips.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Yang took a step back and covered her face with her hands, panicking "I knew I shouldn't done this! It always happens and they get burned and then they run and then-!"

"Yang!" Blake snapped, getting Yang out of her rapid mumbling and muttering. "It's okay, it's okay." Rubbing her lips, she was pleased to feel that they weren't burnt, it was mostly just the surprise of the sudden rise in temperature that caught her off guard. Reaching out, she gently cupped Yang's cheek in her hand and found that she was very warm, feverishly so. She was certain that the red flushing across her face had nothing to do with the temperature. "Just close your eyes and relax, okay? Deep breaths."

Thankfully, Yang followed her directions and proceeded to do as she said. It seemed to work too, with every deep breath, Yang's skin cooled beneath her hand, until it had eventually reached a point where it back to Yang's usual skin temperature.

"All right now?"

Yang opened her eyes, but looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, I am. Thanks." She looked back up to Blake and gave a small smile. "Sorry about that."

Blake returned her own smile. "Don't worry about it. You just need to learn to relax and not get so worked up, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Yang nervously said, tugging at the sleeve of her jacket.

"But don't worry, I'll help with that."

Blake suddenly gave a wink, resulting in Yang to deeply blush.

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


End file.
